


begin again

by Labyrinthinee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Doctor Clarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia set up Bellamy on a blind date. Raven set up Clarke, at the same time and at the same bar. Just not with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	begin again

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the following tumblr prompt:  
> We’re both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up.
> 
> This is not beta read or anything.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's "Begin Again"
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! :)  
> You can also find me on tumblr [x](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/)

**begin again**

 

 

“This is such a bad idea,“ Clarke whined, pulling at the seam of the little black dress Raven had forced her in to make it longer somehow. “Such a bad idea!”

 

“Shut up, okay?” Raven rolled her eyes handing her a pair of high heels that looked like they could be used to murder somebody.

 

“But I have to finish this presentation and tomorrow the new intern will show up and I just can’t go out tonight, okay? There’s just no time for this!” Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest, Raven’s high heels dangling between the two women.

 

“Clarke,” Raven rested a hand on her forearm, looking at her sincerely. “You haven’t had sex in over two years. You didn’t even go on a date or look at a person ever since the fiasco with Lexa. It’s depressing.”

 

Clarke frowned, starting to protest that she was so over Lexa and the stunt she had pulled but Raven shushed her immediately.

 

“Uh, nope, I won’t believe it until I see it.”

 

Clarke huffed, grabbing the shoes from Raven defiantly and putting them.

 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. If he’s a serial killer I swear to god, Raven, I’ll kill you.” Checking her purse for her cellphone Clarke staggered towards the front door of her apartment. How her best friend could walk in heels like this was beyond her.

 

Raven only chuckled. “Have fun, Griffin!” She called out. “And remember, red rose!”

 

With much more force than necessary Clarke slammed the door shut, cursing and whining under her breath all the way to the bar that Raven had picked when she set her up with some random guy from some dating website.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re going to be late, Bell!” Octavia called from the kitchen.

 

One last time he adjusted his tie before finally stepping into the living room.

 

“Now look who cleans up nicely,” his sister winked at Bellamy who felt uncomfortable in the formal wear.

 

“I hate you,” he stated, picking up his wallet from the sofa.

 

“Oh please, you love me and I bet she’s really nice and beautiful and everything,” O waxed poetically and Bellamy rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “Stop that!” Octavia swatted his hands away, fixing his hair quickly. “And now go, before I have to use physical harm!”

 

He raised his hands in defeat. “I’m gone already!”

 

Bellamy was halfway out through the door when Octavia called out for him. “Wait! You forgot your rose!”

 

She put the flower into the front pocket of his jacket, placing it so that it was perfectly visible.

 

“Now, go get her tiger!” She gave his butt a firm slap before ushering him out of the apartment.

 

“How did I raise her?” Bellamy breathed out, grumpily heading down the stairs and towards the bar.

 

 

***

 

 

As Clarke entered the bar she was already contemplating just wandering around the city and then pretending to Raven that the date just didn’t go well.

 

But apparently she had some pride left because she found herself sitting on a barstool five minutes later with a drink in front of her.

 

Clarke played with the straw of her cocktail for a little while always keeping an eye on the swinging door, looking for a red rose.

 

When it was ten past seven and she was halfway done with her cocktail she decided that enough was enough. She was just about to pay when the door opened again and in hurried a man in a suit jacket with dark jeans, a white dress shirt and a black skinny tie.

 

And right there in his chest pocket was a red rose.

 

Clarke fell back into her seat, deciding to at least check him out and what she saw wasn’t that bad.

 

His hair was ruffled, probably from hurrying here and the cold wind had left some color on his cheeks. There was a small dimple right at his chin and longer fingers fiddled with a phone, most definitely checking the time. His shoulders were broad and he was taller than Clarke, even with her wearing Raven’s heels.

 

Their eyes met briefly but his flitted through the room some more before Clarke’s hand wandered up into the hair, waving at him without her doing.

 

It took him a little to finally spot her but when he did a smile spread over his lips and damn it suited him well.

 

Quickly he strode through the bar to her table, shrugging out of his suit jacket and revealing more of the dress shirt which span across an impressive biceps.

 

“I am so sorry,” he apologized as soon as he was within ear shot, throwing his jacket over his chair and falling into it swiftly. He offered Clarke a hand, “Hi, I’m Bellamy,” he introduced himself and Clarke took it, her small hand fitting into his perfectly and now that he was closer she could see the tan of his skin was a stark contrast to hers and where those freckles?

 

“Clarke,” her mouth spoke and Bellamy’s smile grew a little wider.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long already but the subway was late because of some mechanical difficulties and… yeah… I’m really sorry!” He looked seriously apologetic.

 

“Just a few minutes,” she waved it off, enjoying the way her hand still lingered in his. Just now realizing what she was doing, she quickly drew it back, catching a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

 

He overplayed it though by ordering a beer for himself and another drink for Clarke. “So,” he drawled then, stretching the o. “This is my first blind date and to be quite honest it’s also the first date in a while so I am not quite sure what to say.” He shrugged helplessly and the gesture was so endearing that Clarke had to laugh.

 

“You got lucky then, I’m just as uninformed as you!”

 

He beamed at her admission, “Oh, good, I mean not good because you should definitely date… I mean you are hot and oh my god, I’m gonna stop talking now.”

 

Clarke laughed some more while her eyes tracked the blush appearing at his neck. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she confessed and a sly smile appeared on his lips.

 

“Well, thank you for the compliment.”

 

Clarke just smiled at him, her heart beating a little faster and was it supposed to be like this? Weren’t blind dates supposed to be boring and awkward and stilted?

 

This felt nothing like it.

 

“So, I guess we should get to know each other, right?” Bellamy asked her, drawing her out of her revelation and Clarke nodded absently, admiring the way his skin looked under the golden glow of the fairy lights around them.

 

“So, Clarke, what do you do for a living?” He leaned forward a little, looking her directly in the eyes.

 

“I’m a pediatrician,” she told him, taking a sip from her drink, trying to look at least a little bit sexy. “And you?”

 

Bellamy swallowed before answering, lowering his voice a little bit. “I’m working as a firefighter,” he admitted then and Clarke eyed him for a moment, unsure if she should really believe him. “Seriously! I do!” Bellamy assured her, searching the pockets of his suit and finally producing an official looking badge.

 

“Oh, wow…,” Clarke breathed out, willing her body to calm down a little bit no matter how much hotter Bellamy had just gotten.

 

 

***

 

 

Bellamy tried to damp down his hopes a little bit. Surely Clarke couldn’t be as perfect as she seemed, right?

 

Of course, she knew every episode of Doctor Who and of course, she preferred beer over wine and chocolate over chips. Her favorite animals were dogs and she worked as a goddamn pediatrician and was nice and funny and beautiful and Bellamy couldn’t believe that it took a blind date set up by Octavia for him to finally meet someone like her.

 

He already couldn’t wait to show her his favorite bookstore in Brooklyn and that café that had this amazing chocolate cake and this was moving out of hand but he didn’t care because Clarke made it seem so easy.

 

“I’m a Mets fan,” Clarke just stated and Bellamy thought for a brief moment that he might be in danger of falling in love when a brown haired woman stopped next to their table.

 

“Hey, you must be Bellamy Blake, right?” She pointed towards his rose. “I am so sorry that it took me so long but the subway was dead and then there was a crash ten blocks over and it was all a mess! I’m Roma, it’s so nice to finally meet you!”

 

The woman took his hand into hers and Bellamy’s brain finally caught up with everything she had just told him and he didn’t understand.

 

Confused he looked between Clarke and Roma his mouth opening and closing. “Um…,” he tried not knowing what to say.

 

Roma turned to Clarke, smiling sweetly. “Thank you so much for talking with him but we’re on a date so, excuse us?” She asked, motioning for Clarke to leave.

 

“I…,” the blonde opposite of Bellamy started but was interrupted by a man arriving at their table.

 

“Clarke!” He called out, kissing her cheeks enthusiastically. “I’m so glad you waited! Raven already told me you’re so nice.” The man was a little smaller than Bellamy and had brownish hair. In his right hand he was holding a red rose which he thrust into Clarke’s before finally realizing his audience.

 

“I don’t understand,” Bellamy eventually stated looking from Roma to the newcomer to Clarke who seemed just as confused as he was.

 

“Oh silly,” Roma tugged at his arm, laughing. “There must’ve been a mix-up. Stupid red roses, huh?” She laughed louder and Clarke’s date joined.

 

Bellamy just frowned, his stomach turning because if this was just a stupid mistake then he’d be more than gutted.

 

“Come on, Clarke,” the other man prompted, offering his arm to Clarke who took it hesitantly. “I believe we should leave them alone and there’s so much I would like to know about you!” He dragged Clarke away from Bellamy while Roma took the vacated seat immediately.

 

Bellamy watched the blonde leave, his mood suddenly dropping dangerously because he didn’t like the way the other man’s hand was lingering on Clarke’s waist.

 

But then Roma started talking, demanding his attention and telling him a boring story about her cat Susi who had to be rescued from the kitchen cupboard.

 

His eyes were scanning the restaurant looking for Clarke who was sitting at the very opposite end, laughing at something her date had said. Bellamy’s heart did a painful little twitch but he tried to ignore it. Instead he turned his attention to Roma, feigning laughter.

 

When Bellamy finally had the guts to look for Clarke again, she was gone and he didn’t even have her number. Of course. He hated life.

 

 

***

 

 

Raven tried to call her eight times that night after Clarke got home.

 

She didn’t answer.

 

Until tomorrow morning she wanted to drown in her self-pity. She deserved it, too.

 

She had finally met someone who she liked, who made her laugh and feel butterflies again and she let him slip through her fingers.

 

After Tom, her “real” blind date had finally paid, he had insisted to get her to the subway. Clarke had let him, mostly because the sight of Bellamy laughing at something the other woman had said, had bothered her more than she had liked to admit. She had barely known the guy and yet, he had intrigued her a lot more than Tom.

 

Tom had tried to kiss her goodnight but she declined. Instead she had run back to the bar, because if she got a goodnight kiss, it would be from Bellamy.

 

Yet, when she had reached the bar, Bellamy and his date had already been gone.

 

So, Clarke wanted to drown herself in ice cream and Gilmore Girls and that was exactly what she did until she fell asleep around four.

 

 

***

 

 

It was a pain in the ass to get up only two hours later and Clarke put on more make-up than usually to hide the bags under her eyes.

 

On the way to the hospital she gulped down two double espressos and when she reached her station she almost felt alive again.

 

Luckily she could change into her scrubs in her sleep and when she left the changing room to go find Monroe and send her home, she was ready to face her shift.

 

“Hi, are you Ms. Griffin?” A female voice startled Clarke as she left room 420 where she had finally found Monroe checking on a little girl that had gotten her appendix removed.

 

“Yes,” Clarke turned around, looking at a small brunette, that seemed oddly familiar.

 

“Great!” The brunette clapped into her hands. “I’m Octavia Blake, the new intern. The lady at the information desk told me where to find you.”

 

“Ah, Ms. Blake!” Clarke remembered the application. The girl seemed to be a good student with a compassionate streak that could work well under stress. Clarke couldn’t wait to work with her. She gave the girl a smile. “Welcome to the Arcadian Hospital!”

 

Octavia smiled back. “Thank you.”

 

Working with her was easy. She was a good listener and remembered basically everything Clarke told her. It was relaxing to have someone around that she could trust, especially today when her brain only functioned with 85 %. Maximum.

 

Luckily Octavia wasn’t too shy to interrupt, when Clarke was about to do something stupid and together they managed to survive the first five hours of the day.

 

During lunch break Clarke showed the newbie the hospital until they ended up in the cafeteria. While Octavia ordered a proper meal, Clarke only went with an apple and another double espresso.

 

“That looks healthy,” Octavia commented skeptically as they sat down and Clarke shrugged.

 

“I barely slept last night. You really saved me back there once or twice,” she admitted, rolling the apple from one hand to the other.

 

Octavia chuckled and started eating. “It was the same for me, though,” she sighed after swallowing.

 

“Hm?” Clarke hadn’t really listened, too preoccupied with keeping her eyes open.

 

“I barely slept, too,” Octavia repeated and Clarke looked up.

 

“You don’t look the part,” she complimented the younger woman and Octavia laughed.

 

“Thank you, I guess,” she grinned. “It wasn’t even my fault! My stupid older brother just isn’t able to handle his own love life!”

 

Clarke groaned. “No. No talking about love lives today! I forbid it!”

 

“Bad date, huh?” Octavia asked sympathetically and Clarke shuddered at the thought of Tom while her heart started beating a little faster as a picture of Bellamy appeared in front of her eyes.

 

“Something like that,” Clarke confessed.

 

“You and my brother would hit it right off!” She claimed but Clarke just snorted.

 

“I doubt it.”

 

They finished the rest of their lunch with talking about their respective college years and spent the following five hours working together.

 

At the end of their shift Clarke walked Octavia to the parking lot of the hospital where her brother would pick her up.

 

“You know, I’d always could set you two up on a date,” Octavia suggested and Clarke groaned.

 

“I’m never going on another date. Ever,” she emphasized, making the brunette laugh.

 

“Sure,” Octavia grinned.

 

“Oh shut up!” Clarke shoved the younger woman slightly and Octavia laughed even harder, just as a motorcycle approached them.

 

The bike stopped a few feet away and when the driver got off, Clarke couldn’t help but check out his ass.

 

“Bell!” Octavia cheered, just as the man took off his helmet and suddenly Clarke’s heart tumbled because that was Bellamy.

 

She watched Octavia hug the man and she saw his eyes grow bigger as he recognized her.

 

Bellamy was Octavia’s older brother.

 

Bellamy Blake.

 

It had a nice ring to it.

 

“Clarke?” He exhaled and Clarke smiled shyly.

 

“You two know each other?” Octavia asked, releasing her brother and turning towards Clarke with a confused look on her face.

 

“Kind of,” Bellamy answered, taking a step forward.

 

Clarke smiled timidly. She must look terrible after a ten hour shift with only two hours of sleep.

 

“You were gone,” she suddenly blurted out.

 

Octavia’s face shifted into confusion and Bellamy halted.

 

“You left with him,” he protested, crossing his arms.

 

His black curls were ruffled by the wind and he looked amazing but Clarke tried not to get distracted by it.

 

“I came back,” she offered. “I went back and you were gone.”

 

Bellamy’s face fell before a small smile worked its way onto his lips. “I’m sorry then but I couldn’t listen to her any longer.”

 

“Oh…” Clarke hummed and Bellamy nodded.

 

Suddenly Octavia stepped between them looking from one to the other before she burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my god! You two?” She pointed between them. “Did you know that he emptied my entire ice cream stock last night?”

 

“Shut up, O!” Bellamy hissed while a blush crept up his neck.

 

Clarke chuckled softly, twisting her hand. “I raided mine, too,” she admitted and Bellamy met her gaze with a blinding smile.

 

“Oh god,” Octavia groaned, “You two deserve each other!” She threw her hands up in the air while a giddy feeling took over Clarke’s body. Octavia turned around then, stomping back to the motorcycle as Bellamy came closer.

 

Gently he took Clarke’s hand into his, looking her directly in the eyes.

 

“You free tonight?” he asked, his voice a little horse.

 

Clarke nodded meagerly, not trusting her own in the slightest.

 

“Great. I know this really good bar.”

 

“Sounds good,” Clarke finally got out and Bellamy’s smile grew.

 

“Good.” He handed her a little card. “That’s the address. Meet there at eight?”

 

“Okay,” Clarke breathed out.

 

“I’ll be the one with the red rose,” Bellamy winked and Clarke’s heart fluttered as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “See you then.”

 

She only got out another ‘okay’ before Bellamy stepped back.

 

He was already seated on his motorcycle with Octavia behind him when Clarke called out, “No red roses, though!”

 

Bellamy only laughed and started his motorcycle.

 

 

***

 

 

It turned out that he owned the place. And it was closed for the night.

 

On their wedding day he admitted that he’d done it so nobody would try to steal her away a second time.

 

 

***

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
